


Sick Day

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred needs to tend to his sick mate.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



> <3 For Ju
> 
> I actually posted this on tumblr already but forgot to post it here oops.

A cough and a whine started the day. Alfred awoke to find his mate, Arthur, shivering in their nest, his cheeks flushed with a fever. Hand finding its way to his mate’s forehead, Al realized that Arthur was for sure running a temperature. Concern laced his words as he spoke, “Artie? Artie, babe, are you feelin okay?”

 

He knew the answer before it even left Arthur’s lips. A mutter of “I’m fine” was all the response Alfred got at first. Of course, Al knew better than to believe that. Even on off days, Arthur was almost always awake and cooking before he had a chance to hide the spatulas. Not that his chosen mate’s food was terrible, it just lacked flavor. It made up for that lack of flavor with an insane amount of burn marks and charred bits.

When Arthur began coughing again, Alfred sprung into action from their nest, covering the sick omega with as many blankets as they had in the room. After feeling assured that his mate was warm enough, he got to making phone calls. He had to let both their workplaces know that they would be missing for the day, possibly two if it didn’t clear up by night. He then called his brother, wanting to get their child out of the house for the worst of it. If Arthur started throwing up, he didn’t want to have to run for the toddler and his mate at the same time. Not to mention, if this was the flu, he wanted to sanitize their house, and that was hard with little feet pitter pattering all over. Hopefully they could keep little Angela from getting sick.

Before she could even wake up, Alfred was making tea and pouring cereal into a bowl. Thankfully, Alfred’s brother was able to take Angela to the daycare on his way to work and even pick her back up, so now Alfred wouldn’t have to leave Arthur’s side at all. As soon as he heard little feet, Alfred poured milk into the cereal bowl and gave their daughter a kiss good morning. Angela was wide awake and bouncy as usual. Once the teapot whistled, she spoke up. “Where mum?”

“Mama is sick today, so you’re going over to uncle Mattie’s after daycare, okay?”

That prompted a cheer from the toddler. She really loved her uncle, didn’t she? Maybe he gave her extra cookies or something, that spoiling jerk. At least she was happy though, that was always a good thing. Pouring the tea, Alfred had time enough to wave as Matthew walked into the house, Angela squealing and running to him for a hug. He left them to that, returning to his and Arthur’s nest to deliver tea and a bottle of medicine to his mate’s bedside. The room felt a little hot now, which meant that Arthur had been up to mess with the thermostat.

Green eyes met his blue, and boy did they look miserable. Alfred got closer, setting down the tea so he could gently push Arthur back down onto the bed. “Hey, no getting up, I’m taking care of you today.”

 

Any protests Arthur may have had died on his lips once Alfred handed over the tea, made exactly the way he liked it. Ginger lemon for a sore throat, sweetened with honey to take off some of the bitter edge. Normally Arthur liked to have milk in his tea, but Alfred vaguely remembered reading somewhere that milk was bad for you when sick. He didn’t know if it was true or not, but better to be safe than risk upsetting Arthur’s stomach with anything too heavy. 

The grateful look on Arthur’s face as he sipped his tea had Alfred practically melting in his mate’s palms. Or maybe the room temperature was set to 80F, that would also do it. Pouring out the correct dosage of medicine, Alfred handed it over. Arthur made a face at the orange liquid, but didn’t complain as he downed it like a shot of whiskey. In fact, he made the same face as when he downs shots of whiskey, the taste of the medicine obviously not agreeing with that sweet loving tongue.

Alfred held back any laughs, instead choosing to lean forward and press a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “I’ll be here all day if you need anything, okay?”

“I don’t deserve you...” Arthur mumbled as he set the tea aside and snuggled back under the piles of blankets.

“Hush.” Alfred whispered, his fingers carding through Arthur’s hair at a slow pace until the man was fast asleep.

It had been almost three hours before Arthur woke again, and Alfred was ready with chicken soup on the stove. Stubborn to the end, his mate refused to eat in their bedroom, instead choosing to drag several blankets into the living room so he could sit on the couch. All huddled into his fortress of warmth, Arthur stared at the news channel blankly. The sight was almost too much for Alfred, who wanted nothing more than to kiss and dote on his mate, even if Arthur would yell at him for it. Setting the soup on the table in front of him, Alfred chose to sit on the couch as well.

Noticing that Arthur wasn’t making any moves to eat his soup, Al chuckled to himself before picking up the bowl. That action caught his mate’s attention, a pout settling onto his lips before Arthur realized that Alfred was holding a spoonful of the soup out to him. Feeding him. It was so cute watching the range of emotions sear across Arthur’s face before eventually it seemed he settled on being shy. Those rosy lips parted to take the food, a tired sigh leaving them as he drank the offered broth and noodle combination.

Arthur shook his head after about half of the soup was gone, and Alfred took it back into the kitchen to maybe reheat later. When he got back to the living room, the cutest sight was waiting for him. A huge lump of blankets was now strewn across the couch, and his mate was somewhere inside them. The only parts visible were a hand and a tuft a hair at the very edge of the couch. Unable to resist, Alfred walked closer and took Arthur’s exposed hand in his own. He placed a kiss on it before it was sucked into the abyss of comforters, Arthur likely red in the face somewhere under them all. Truly, he was blessed with the cutest husband and mate in all the world.

Being sick was no fun, but these little moments turned even the rainiest of days into rays of sunshine.


End file.
